


Tounge-tied

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Bondage, Consent, Face-Fucking, Light Bondage, M/M, My First AO3 Post, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 10:17:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20928596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hubert decides to introduce some new things to the bedroom





	Tounge-tied

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this is my first AO3 post and my second time writing smut, so sorry if it's not that good. Constructive criticism is welcome.
> 
> I'm doing this for the 5th(?) Day of kinktober, 2019

Ferdinand yelped in surprise as Hubert pulled him into another harsh kiss. He felt the other’s tongue roaming his own mouth, licking over the insides of his cheeks. As always, the mage tasted of coffee. He pulled the cavalier close to his body, slowly guiding him back into their bedroom. The smaller man began grinding his bulge against Hubert’s own, eliciting a moan into the mage’s mouth. 

Hubert pulled away from his lover, much to Ferdinand’s disappointment, which was apparent by his soft whine. 

“I’ve got an idea,” the taller man said, tilting Ferdinand’s chin up to look at him.

“What is your fabulous idea, I wonder,” Ferdinand asked, rolling his eyes.

Hubert smirked, reaching behind himself to pull open a drawer. From it, he produced a blindfold and handcuffs. The other man’s eyes went wide when he saw them.

“What do you say?” Hubert asked, “Shall we try something new?” 

********

Ferdinand didn’t know what he was doing. Well, in a mental way. Physically, he was handcuffed to Hubert’s bed naked with a blindfold over his eyes. He felt the other man come in for another kiss, smashing their lips together aggressively. One of the mage’s rough hands trailed down his side, falling under him to squeeze his firm ass. 

Hubert pulled away from the cavalier’s lips, moving down to his soft, exposed neck. He placed a few gentle kisses on the tanned skin before sinking his teeth in, causing his partner to make a noise somewhere between a moan and a yelp. He moved a little further down Ferdinand’s neck, sucking in a new spot until the skin was angry and red. He reached up to the other man’s nipple, squeezing it between his thumb and forefinger, a moan responding to his touch. Slowly he made his way down to Ferdinand’s other nipple, leaving a trail of hickeys and bite marks. He wrapped his lips around the pert bud, sucking and licking until it became hard.

The cavalier shivered as he felt his lover’s hand slide down his abdomen, the long fingers curling themselves in the bush of hair around his boner. He shifted under his partner as the fingers began to tickle his erection, before focusing their attention to it. Ferdinand moaned as the soft hand rubbed up and down his dick, spreading the precum all along his length. Now slicked, the pumping became more vigorous, the strokes quicker and more powerful than before. He shivered as Hubert’s mouth parted from his nipple, but soon realized why as he felt his length being taken into the other’s mouth. He nearly screamed as the mage took him all the way in, lips kissing the bush at the base of his cock. Hubert’s tongue ravaged his length, licking along the underside, then tickling his slit, and then all the way back down again. He couldn’t help but buck his hips up into the taller man’s mouth, which he didn’t seem to mind as he was greeted with a hum of approval. The heat in the pit of his stomach was practically burning now, tight and uncomfortable against his skin.

“I’m close!” He yelled as a warning, but Hubert didn’t even react. He kept licking and sucking until Ferdinand screamed, arching his back as he came hard into the other man’s mouth. He panted, not hearing the sound of Hubert spitting out his seed.

“Don’t worry,” the mage whispered in his ear, “I’m not done with you yet.”

Ferdinand shivered as he felt Hubert’s weight shift up as he moved up his body. Once Hubert was settled, he felt something press against his lips.

“Open up,” the taller man commanded. Ferdinand obliged, and immediately realized what was being put in his mouth. He sealed his lips around the head of Hubert’s dick, and began trying and failing to bob his head to take more of it in.

Hubert laughed as the cavalier struggled against his bondage, “Don’t worry, I’ll help you with this one,” he said. He began thrusting his hips into Ferdinand’s mouth, careful to not choke him at first. Steadily he began to increase the speed of his thrusts, biting his lip as to hold back a moan as the other man’s tongue began to explore around his hard length. Soon, he became sloppy and reckless, desperate for release. His stomach’s heat was just about brought to a boil when he pulled out of Ferdinand’s mouth, shuffling back a bit before massaging his orgasm out. He sighed with relief as he came over the cavalier’s chest, painting it with cum. Exhausted, he leaned forward, pressing a gentle kiss onto the smaller man’s lips.

“That was amazing,” Ferdinand whispered.

Hubert couldn’t help but smile a bit, “Thank you.”

The cavalier burst into a hearty grin, “I am glad you liked it.”


End file.
